


Unwind

by babystellagibson



Category: The Fall (TV), The Fall (UK 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystellagibson/pseuds/babystellagibson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

A knock sounds at Stella’s hotel room door, and she rises from her seat, leaving a myriad of paperwork strewn about the desk. 

‘Hello, ma’am,’ Dani smiles when she opens the door, a brown envelope in her hands. 

‘Dani, why don’t you come in?’ Stella says coolly, stepping aside and indicating for her subordinate to enter. Dani enters, a mildly curious expression playing on her features. 

‘I’ve got the document you requested, ma’am,’ she says, watching as Stella sets about pouring whiskey into two tumblers. 

‘Put it on my desk,’ Stella commands, and Dani obeys. When she turns back around, Stella is holding out a glass.

‘I probably shouldn’t-’

‘Take it,’ she uses the same tone as before, and Dani is again obedient, taking the glass of sepia liquid from her boss. 

‘It’s been a long day. We both deserve to unwind.’ Stella touches her glass to Dani’s with a satisfying clink, then brings it to her lips, her gaze intense and unwavering. Dani follows suit, sipping at her drink, wincing a little. Stella watches, her face portraying a gentle amusement. She steps towards Dani, and her fingers find the edges of the flak jacket she’s still wearing from a day on duty. ‘Why don’t you take this heavy thing off?’ she says, her voice soft and deep, her eyes finding the younger woman’s and holding her gaze. They are frozen for a while, staring at each other.

‘Ma’am, I…’ Dani trails off, seemingly unable to find her words. Stella takes her drink from her and places it on the desk, along with her own, and then she is pulling at the flak jacket, and Dani lifts her arms to let her take it off, her expression reading somewhere between stunned and enticed. 

‘Better?’ Stella asks, moving a little closer, and Dani nods compliantly. Stella’s fingers play at the hem of her shirt. ‘Now, how about the rest of your clothes…’


End file.
